Only Skin Deep
by Sunshine Zenica
Summary: A more modern take on Beauty and the Beast. Not very similar to the original story.


A Beast. At least that was what he was to me. He was cruel and beautiful and at any moment would become a monster. I witnessed this first hand many times. My story isn't unlike that of many middle class girls my age, my dad had saved enough for me to go to college but not enough to cover everything so I had to get a job when I left home. I've always gotten good grades in school so my dad rewarded me by getting whatever I wanted so I didn't have a job when I was in high school. This didn't really help me in the real world and finding a job became really hard. I had never been a people's person I always preferred to get lost in my books. As I was starting to get desperate a family friend said she could give me a job working for her house keeping business, I jumped at the offer knowing that this was the best job I could get. Since school was all paid for I only needed to work on the weekends for living expenses. And right after I started my first week of school started was when I fell right into hell. This is where it all began.

A young girl bolted through the halls running towards Room 200, the chemistry lab. The girl was obviously a freshman and very beautiful. She was about 5'6 and had lovely brown curly hair that flew behind her as she sprinted to her class. Her long legs where wrapped in a pair of very wrinkled skinny jeans and her top was all to revealing, the V-neck cut down way too low. As she drew closer her green converse slapped the ground harder. When she finally reached the room she stopped and tried to straighten herself out. Then she took a deep breath and pushed open the door, and tried to walk up to an empty seat when the professor stopped her.

"Look students, we have someone who thinks she can be late and it would go unnoticed. Now Miss…..?" the professor asked over his glasses as he walked towards her.

"My name is Belle, Professor Jones." She hung her head as she caught her breath. Professor Jones stood in front of her and started to speak again.

"Miss Belle I don't tolerate tardiness. But I will give you one chance to explain yourself or I will have to make you write a very large essay overnight. And I really don't want to do that, because that means I have more to grade. Now explain yourself." He took off his glasses and looked at Belle with a look of distaste.

"Well last night was my first night in my dorm room and my roommate brought home a guy and they kept me up till 1am. Then sometime this morning before she left she unplugged my alarm clock and took my pants and used my shirt as a wash cloth. So when I did finally wake up I had to dig through my bags and find a clean pair of pants and I unfortunately had to borrow one of her shirts. I had intended to leave my room an hour early so I could get breakfast and have time to get over here but that didn't happen. So I ran all the way over here without breakfast or deodorant." When she was done she looked at the Professor to see if he was satisfied. He just rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. He strolled up to his desk and sat down.

"Miss Belle that is quite a story and you know what, I believe you and do feel that you had no fault in being late. So you can go take a seat and we can start class."

Belle grinned and skipped up the steps and found a seat. The rest of class went off without a hitch and Belle was ready to go eat and go scream at her roommate when class was over. Jones finished his lecture and let the class go and Belle was ready for food her stomach was really starting to growl. And she really wanted to change out of that top. It showed off way too much cleavage and it made her uncomfortable. She had 2 hours until her next class so she had some time to kill. After she bought a bagel and woofed that down she headed on her way to her room. When she got to her room the door had been kicked in and there was a young man sitting on her roommate's bed burning holes in her sheets and of her things where destroyed. When he seen Belle he stood up and smiled. This guy was tall he had to be at least 6'4 and had so many tattoos and just a smug look on his face. Belle walked in slowly unsure of what to do. He was the first one to say anything.

"You're not friends with this whore are you?" he held out his right hand for her to shake and across his knuckles in big letters EVIL was tattooed, "My names Adam, what's your name?" the smirk he had been sporting now spread in to a wide grin revealing a set of gorgeous teeth and wonderful lips. Belle stood there for a moment and then sighed and sat on her bed.

"My name's Belle. And may I ask why?" she looked around at all of the destruction and looked back at the man who had done it.

"She's a whore and stole 700$ from me, she kept dodging me but I finally found her room and I figured I'd have some fun at her expense." The grin spread even further and he leaned back against the wall and put another cigarette out on her bed. Adam was most defiantly attractive, his hair was curly and he kept it combed back. His eyes where the most amazing shade of green and he was physically fit but not too bulky. But all of the tattoos made him look mean, both of his arms were sleeved and he even had a tattoo of a skull on fire across his throat. He lit up another cigarette and started to puff away, all the while staring at Belle.

"So I need to change and get ready for my next class so…" Belle stood up and ran her hand through her messy uncombed hair expecting him to leave so she could freshen up.

"Well go ahead, I'll just sit here and chill." He leaned further back on the bed and smiled again. Belle just sighed and grabbed a tee shirt from under the bed and went into her closet. It took her a minute to adjust to the darkness before she could try to change. But is still didn't go very smooth when she was trying to change into a clean pair of pants she almost fell on her face, and she hit the wall Adam let out a low chuckle. After struggling into her pants she slipped into her shirt and came out of the closet. Adam was still sitting on the bed with a smirk, he didn't say anything when she came out, only chuckled again. Belle walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and started to brush through her rat's nest. Finally she was done and turned to Adam and for a moment they just stared at each other, finally he just got up and left. Not a good bye or anything, just left. So Belle grabbed her bag and started to walk to her next class. Half way through her walk her roommate called her screaming about someone breaking in and destroying her things. Belle acted surprised and said she didn't know who could have done something like that. She hung up and walked to class with a smile on her face.


End file.
